


i wanna ruin our friendship

by Sabulum



Series: i wanna ruin our friendship [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, First Meetings, Lena's thirst - Freeform, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Lena Luthor, just some gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabulum/pseuds/Sabulum
Summary: The attraction came quickly. The knowledge of how much this would hurt? Unfortunately, that came later, after curiosity had already dug her a hole.—1. First Meetings (In which Kara is not Lena's type, except when suddenly she is.)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: i wanna ruin our friendship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	i wanna ruin our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some tropey scenes, so I decided to indulge myself. This probably isn't anything you haven't read 500 times, but thanks for reading! Title from [Jenny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhdhyzLXS28) by the Studio Killers.

Lena was attracted to Kara from the moment she saw her. Hell, of course she was. How could you not be?

Lena didn't even usually go for cute, wholesome blondes—her type was more, well, Andrea and Veronica—but, Christ. This girl? Ethereally pretty _and_ disarmingly sweet? With those big, earnest eyes? It was a potent combination, and Lena was only human.

Even if she was pretty sure she could eat Kara for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Kara was so different from the type of women Lena _actually_ pursued that it was novel. She felt the thrill of attraction, captured it like an entomologist would net a butterfly, and kept it in a glass case to examine later. She sat with it in the back of her mind all day, glancing at it every so often like a task on her to-do list. Then, when "later" came and she was safe at home, she took the feeling out to savor like a vintage wine: sipping it, knowing that her time with it was limited, knowing that its flavor would be nigh-impossible to reproduce.

She did not think she would ever see Kara Danvers again. Even if she did, she was certain that Kara would not stand up to more intense scrutiny. There was a reason Lena Luthor's type was "dangerous, stubborn women."

But.

But then.

They met again. And over the course of this second meeting, Lena began to realize she was in trouble. Because first: Kara _was_ back. Second: Lena was pleased to see her. Third: Kara was a reporter now, and that fact did not disturb Lena as it should; instead, she was nearly giddy with satisfaction. And, fourth and most damning: Kara stood up to her.

God, she _stood up_ to her.

She wasn't afraid of Lena Luthor. She argued against what she perceived as Lena's bigotry, and she did so without being unkind. This time the thrill of attraction was sudden and surprising in its intensity, and all the more devastating for that, because this? This was what Lena usually pursued in a lover, and she had not been expecting to find it here.

Knowing that she had misjudged Kara only made it infinitely worse.

By their third meeting, to which Kara brought a tray of coffees—one for herself, one for Lena, and one for Jess—and a proposal for an intriguing article, Lena knew that she was well and truly fucked. Because Kara was clever—enough to know that winning Jess' favor was important. She was silly—waggling her eyebrows like the tall black Red Eye, exactly how Lena liked it, was some form of illicit bribe. She was intuitive—enough to know her pitch would have Lena genuinely invested. She was sweet, and kind, and thoughtful, with a hidden core of steel, and she was almost _certainly_ straight, and—

And Lena was curious about her.

That was her undoing, really. The curiosity.

Kara wanted to be friends. It was not a surprise, but at the same time, it was. Lena did not put more than a token effort into resisting, despite knowing what it would cost her eventually. She had a habit of letting her curiosity make reckless decisions for her, which her stubbornness then forced her to see through; she caved to Kara's cheerful enthusiasm like a house of cards folding in on itself, and then she doubled down and _committed_.

She allowed her life to become more complicated with the addition of a hopeless crush, then she was fool enough to let said crush become her best friend.

And it had, she thought, been so _very_ long since she'd had a proper best friend. The last one was—

Well. It was Andrea.

Yeah. She was fucked. Thoroughly, completely fucked.

And not even in the fun way.


End file.
